


Never give up on hope

by Helen92



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Mention of Kylo Ren/Ben Solo - Freeform, Mention of han solo, Other, mention of rey - Freeform, mentions of Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen92/pseuds/Helen92
Summary: Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property and creation of Lucas Film and Disney. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.





	Never give up on hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrytteMystere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/gifts).



This is one-shot from Leia's point of view starting from the end of The Last Jedi and going further after the end of The Last Jedi. This one-shot was based on the leaks that appeared for Star Wars episode 9.

* * *

  **Leia’s POV**

     Today it has been an overwhelming and sad day, while at the same time it was the day when Leia the last Skywalker alive regained a little flicker of hope, bright enough to keep her going.

     It had been an overwhelming and sad day because only hours after she woke up from a coma, Leia was forced to leave one of her best friends, Amilyn Holdo, behind, then she watched with despair in her eyes how the rescue transports that were carrying members of the Resistance were obliterated one by one by the First Order. As the destruction of rescue transports and the loss of lives wasn't enough, Leia was forced to watch as Amilyn Holdo made a brave move against the First Order, sacrificing her life in the process, to allow the remaining rescue transports a chance of survival. After all of them got on Crait, Leia saw other members of the Resistance dying while trying to defend an abandoned base with barely any resources.

     When the First Order began to breach through the door, Leia had lost hope. They were all doomed because she knew that there wasn't any negotiations, when it came to the First Order. If she would have been able, she would only surrender herself to the First Order if that meant that the remaining members of the Resistance survived. But that wasn't the case here and Leia was already used to pain, hardships and loss. She lived under the imperial rule, most of her life, watched her planet, the one where she grew up, Alderaan, being blown up to pieces, only because her adoptive father and herself were rebels, then she got reunited with her twin brother Luke. That's when she felt her bond with Luke. She raised her head and her gaze met Luke's. There was no need for words between them. Leia was happy she had the chance to see Luke one last time before the First Order killed them all.

     But then Luke did the unexpected: he gave her hope through Han's dice in regards to her son Ben. Her son still could be _saved_. Then, with a goodbye kiss on her forehead Luke went outside to face his nephew.

* * *

      After Leia and a handful of Resistance's members, the only ones that were still alive, did flee Crait, she had the opportunity to talk more to young Rey.

* * *

     After Leia ended her conversation with Rey, she went to one of the Millennium Falcon's compartments, to further contemplate the Rey's story, especially the parts where her son was included, and after many years after her son turned to the Dark Side and her brother vanished, the spark of hope from within her soul was reignited once again. She knew, in her heart now, that the only person that could bring her son back was Rey. Rey already began to change him in subtle ways, without either of them realizing those changes occurring. As for herself, Leia has already forgiven Ben for killing Han.

* * *

  **Years later**

     Today was a day of celebration. The First Order was defeated once and for all, her son came back to her, and Rey, thank the Force, for her big heart, gave Ben another chance, after he tried to kill her.

     And the greatest joy in Leia's life right now was her granddaughter. She vividly remembers, many years ago, the day when she admired her biological mother's, Padme Amidala, dresses and she said out loud that one day her granddaughter will wear them.

     Well, that day was still a long time away, since her granddaughter was only a child.

     But maybe she will live long enough to be able to see her granddaughter wearing those dresses.

     But for now, Leia was content and happy to spend as much time as possible with her regained son and his family. Gone were the days of war, of political nonsense, of always running for your life and gone were the days of general Leia of the Resistance. That's right, Leia retired from her position of general of the Resistance and took another role very seriously: the role of a grandmother.

     That was the most important role for her right now and the only one that mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property and creation of Lucas Film and Disney. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.


End file.
